Modern automobiles and other motor vehicles have become increasingly dependent upon at least one electrical storage battery installed therein to provide electrical Dower for various electrical components when the engine is not operating. Many automobiles contain such equipment as clocks, alarm systems, and audio systems with memories for frequency storage, etc., which components can cause a substantial electrical power drain over a lengthy period of inactivity for the vehicle. In fact, many automobiles are equipped with relatively small electrical storage batteries in order to save weight and manufacturing costs, which smaller batteries are even more prone to excessive power losses due to ancillary electrical equipment.
Another relatively recent problem, particularly in major urban areas, is that of "carjacking," wherein a person uses armed or other force to take another person's car or vehicle from them. With no means of disabling the vehicle, the carjacker can easily abscond with the vehicle, as authorities generally recommend that the owner allow the theft to take place rather than risking injury.
One solution to the above problems is to disconnect a battery cable at the vehicle battery, in order to eliminate current draw through various electrical components, including the ignition and starting systems. (Vehicle anti-theft alarm systems are typically intended only for daily or overnight use, due to their relatively high electrical needs.) In the case of a lengthy vehicle storage situation of more than a few days, particularly in a relatively secure area where theft is unlikely, such disconnection may be feasible, but is impracticable when one considers the need to open the hood or trunk and the need for tools to disconnect the battery cable from the battery. This is particularly the case when one is leaving the vehicle in long term parking for a business or other trip, when one is likely to soil one's hands and/or clothing while performing such a task. Insofar as foiling a carjacking is concerned, it is obviously impracticable to leave the vehicle interior, open the hood or trunk, obtain the required tool(s), and disconnect a battery cable, when a criminal is attempting to steal the vehicle.
The need arises for a convenient remote battery switch installable to an electrical terminal or post of the battery, and remotely operable by a cord or line from the switch to the vehicle passenger interior. The switch must provide for positive electrical contact when closed in order to provide maximum current flow for heavy electrical loads (e.g., starter and lights), yet must be easily and quickly disengageable without undue time, effort or any untoward appearance which might lead to suspicion on the part of a carjacker. The switch must also be just as easily and quickly closeable when battery power is again desired for the vehicle.